narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeya Ogami
is a shinobi hailing from a small agricultural village in the land of water and son of Ranmaru. Having potential to be a shinobi, he was relocated to Kirigakure to train in becoming a shinobi, where he flourished and awakened his special eyes and eventually earning him the monicker as the crimson-eyed angel as a result of his resolve for peace and the aforementioned ability. Eventually, he met Gekihen, who requested that the former joins Zenith after telling him his desires for peace. Takeya agreed and placed himself under direct tutelage of the blue-haired shinobi, eventually becoming a master of fire. Background Almost two decades after the fourth great war against the akatsuki had ended, a new being was born. It was a little boy of Ranmaru and his unknown wife, who was on her deathbed. This woman wanted to keep on protecting her son, so she imbued her will into him in the form of fire before departing from the living. Ranmaru, heartbroken, raised the boy alongside ; the little boy's godfather. When he reached the age of five, Kirigakure made a request for him to be relocated in the village in order to harness the boy's natural gift. It was agreed as long as Karashi would accompany the young man, teaching him various things at a young age. Karashi went to lengths to educate the boy and to inspire him, telling him about a hero who saved the world from the clutches of . This inspired the boy to grow stronger as he grew, excelling remarkably in the academy. He wanted to become powerful so as to mantain the peace throughout the shinobi world, using words before fists. However, after witnessing his godfather die in a civil war, Takeyo's inner will erupted in the form of fire above his forehead, going berserk and destroying the killers by burning them to ash. He became confused as to how people would still commit violence at such peaceful times. Vulnerable, he was approached by Gekihen, who shared his ideals for peace and asked the young gifted man to join him, which he gladly agreed if it will cause the violence to cease. He became the first ever member of Zenith, with the exception of Gekihen himself. Under the tutelage of the Byakugan user, Takeyo honed and refined his skills, placing the utmost trust and loyalty to Gekihen as he viewed the latter to be like a brother. Takeyo remained within the team for years to come, the memory of his mother and godfather still grasped within his mind, acting as a medium for him to move further. Personality Takeya's persona is a complex one consisting of various notions. In his younger days, he was shy, usually hiding behind her father's or Karashi's leg. He was, however, curious as any child was, constantly watching his family in various activities they performed. As he grew older in the academy, his shyness faded away, replaced by nothing but pure charisma. He was the most popular person in the academy, not because of his skills, but because of his charismatic and humble persona. However, in the midst of this fame, he also developed a slightly arrogant disposition, always considering himself above his peers in many aspects. When he reached his adolescence, Takeya had experienced the struggles of life. His godfather killed by war, his charismatic and confident personality shifted into that of a confused and innocent fragile person. He was put into the organization named Zenith and began to regain his persona in a slightly darker manner than before. However, Takeya always praised determination, morality and will, always showing disgust when Rokuro abided by Fukkatsu's every command like a puppet. He also became incredibly twisted in battle, teasing opponents to anger them and thus cause them to fight poorly. He also bore no mercy to shinobi, viewing them as mere demons, despite being a shinobi himself, thus labelling him a hypocrite. He had no qualms about killing those who have killed before, referring to it "pre-judgement". Appearance Takeya is a man of good looks, inherited from both his mother and father. His face contains delicate cheeks, which were rather large in his younger years prior to becoming an adolescent teenager. As he grew older, his jawline became thin and smooth, constantly groomed by lotions to mantain its even tone. His body is also well-balanced, with chiselled features and a ripped abdomen. He has brown spiked hair and big eyes, the latter of which turns lighter when his fire sparks. His attire varied in different days as he valued looking good in any occasion as well as blending in with the crowd. This essentially allowed him to spy and perform assassinations without ever being suspected by anyone, as his attire would always blend with the crowd, literally becoming part of it. Abilities Even at a young age, Takeya had an astounding potential as well as skills, allowing him to be recognised as a prodigy in his early years. As he grew older, his abilities also frourished to great heights, causing him to be compared to Kage level at such an early age. Despite his accumulated prowess at such a young age, Takeya's potential was still perceived to be high, and many shinobi noted him to have the capabilities of becoming a god of shinobi. His skills continued to grow, along with his skillsets, earning him a sterling reputation from the Land of Water and beyond. Even Gekihen noted the boy to be capable of surpassing him, and trains the young lad to be his successor. Chakra Control Takeya possesses incredible chakra reserves, allowing him to form powerful techniques without signs of fatigue. Likewise, he possesses great chakra control as a result of years of tutelage under Gekihen; wielder of the Byakugan. His mastery over his chakra allows him to mould chakra to his hearts content, mastering shape transformation to its pinnacle. This allows him to learn techniques faster than the untrained shinobi, as he can easily adapt to any form or shape of chakra. Additionally, Takeya can transfer chakra through the briefest of contact, and can skilfully use techniques without wasting any chakra. His chakra prowess itself allows him to be a force to be reckoned with in battle. Kekkei Genkai From the dawn of his existence, Takeya was bestowed with the incredible eyes his mother had possessed. These eyes were crimson and allowed a vast number of abilities such as penetrating vision. The eyes can also cast genjutsu that can fool the great byakugan. The technique, despite its penetrating vision, does not grant the ability to see far distances like the Byakugan, but it can counter that ability. The technique also grants the user to sense and track people through their chakra and allows one to see life force. The eyes also grant heightened analytical perception like the sharingan, allowing it to predict an opponent's next move like the aforementioned eye technique. Takeya's prowess with the eye is astounding, and quells fear into anyone who dares to battle him. With this dōjutsu, Takeya can disrupt all three great dōjutsu and their evolved forms, allowing him to disrupt or completely shutdown their use. He can also cast powerful genjutsu through the eye, which vary according to his desire. Ninjutsu Takeya's prowess with the ability is astounding, and serves as one of his main fighting styles. He has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge in regard to various ninja art techniques and different natures. This skill allows him to vary his ninjutsu nature to counter or match any other ability. His shape manipulation skills allow him to form techniques with little-to-no effort, using it without even kneading handseals. Nature Transformation From a very young age, Takeya has demonstrated his perfect affinity; fire. His mastery with the technique is unrivalled, noted to far surpass that of Madara at a very young age. Within moments, he can form infernos to incinerate opponents, requiring many trained shinobi with powerful water release techniques to match it. He is capable of melting earth without much struggle, further proving the true potency of his ability. Takeya has also shown the ability to use all the other four basic nature transformations along with yin and yang release. His second nature affinity was water release, the contrast of his previous affinity. Ironically, his mentor's first affinity was water and then it's contrasting fire was his second. His mastery with water under the tutelage of Gekihen flourished to incredible heights, easily causing a small ocean as a result of his high chakra reserves. Taijutsu Takeya's prowess with Taijutsu is that of an average shinobi and is not incredibly powerful. However, after his skills flourished under tutelage from Gekihen, who wields a dōjutsu that grants one of the most feared taijutsu forms in the shinobi world; the Gentle Fist. With this vast accumulated experienced coupled with his own dōjutsu, he was no pushover in the form, and could use it in unison with his ninjutsu to boost his defensive abilities to their pinnacle. Genjutsu Takeya's most impressive skill is his use of Genjutsu. He has the abilitie to cast multiple illusions to deceive opponents and gain the upper hand, giving them little-to-no time to react. With his dōjutsu, his illusionary power grew to tremendous heights, matching all three great dōjutsu in power. Other Skills Sensory Perception From birth, Takeyo had the ability to sense chakra from incredible distances, further refined by his tremendous eyes to detect different chakra signatures with clarity. He can detect chakra from within the body and any organ from the slightest hint of its movement within the body, deciphering where the next attack will come from. Will of Fire Unlike the principles adhered by the ninja of Konoha, this is literally will made of fire. Takeya's mother, in her dying breath, imbued her own will within the boy in the form of flames. During a civil war in Kiri, he was attacked, but the flames formed a shield of flames to defend him, similar to the sand of the fifth Kazekage; Gaara, which was coincidentally the will of her mother. These flames, as they are his mother's will, automatically defend him from attacks to a certain degree and also grant him immunity to fire in any form, as it only becomes absorbed by "the will" to strengthen itself. This will is a manifestation of its own and does not use his chakra reserves to continue protecting him. Fūinjutsu Takeya, as a result of training with Gekihen, attained admirable skills in fūinjutsu. With this skill in his arsenal, he was capable of performing various small to large-scale feats in the art of sealing. He was also taught an ability that allows him to absorb the knowledge of other shinobi, erasing their memories and harnessing it to learn various secrets. Bukijutsu Takeya has shown proficiency in the use of weaponry, and has accumulated a vast amount of knowledge in terms of different forms of weapons. He is able to wield a sword with great skill due to direct tutelage from experts such as Gekihen. His skill flourished to the point where he matched the likes of Fukkatsu. He also has pinpoint accuracy when throwing various objects such as kunai and shuriken, with the aide of his eyes. The kekkei genkai also assists him in kenjutsu, percieving the enemy's movements in a manner akin to the Sharingan. Stats Trivia *Comically, the author first thought Ranmaru, the character's father, was a female. Quotes (To Fukkatsu): Listen here, grandmother. I am not a wimp like your pawn over here, and if you dare try to stand in my way, I'll burn you to cinders without hesitation! References Category:Sensor Type